


First Time Experience

by Volleyballfan



Series: Tobio x Everyone [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kageyama Tobio, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Tobio is a young boy that want to be sexual active so he goes Daichi and ask him to help him out some.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Tobio x Everyone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	First Time Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this and please let me now what you think and you guys are awesome :)

For the past week, Tobio have been stuck listening to Hinata talk about all the sexual things he had done with his boyfriend. Tobio, who is a virgin, starts to wonder what it is like to engage in sexual activities. But the only problem is that he doesn't know anyone that well to do them with. He keeps quiet about it to his team and Hinata, but Daichi notices that something is bugging Tobio. So after everyone cleans up the gym, Daichi walks up to Tobio after he comes out of the storage closet. 

"Is everything okay?" Daichi asks. 

Tobio sighs and looks away while he answers Daichi. 

"I've been wondering what it like to engage in sexual activities," Tobio mumbles. 

"Wait, you're a virgin?" Daichi asks. 

Tobio nods his head and looks at Daichi, who is smiling back at him. 

"I can help you with that," Daichi says. 

Tobio smiles and nods his head at Daichi. 

"I would like that," Tobio says 

"Than stay back in the club room with me," Daichi says. 

Tobio nods his head before going back to cleaning the gym. Once everyone finishes and get change, everyone leaves but Daichi and Tobio. Daichi backs Tobio against a shelf. 

"I'm gonna teach you how to give a blow job," Daichi says. 

Tobio nods his head and Daichi tilts Tobio's head to the side and start kissing him. Tobio kisses back and the kiss becomes heated. After they break the kiss, Daichi sits on his knees. He pulls Tobio's pants down and frees Tobio's member. He jerks Tobio off and brings out some moans from Tobio. He looks up and see Tobio has his head thrown back against the shelf. Daichi can't help but smile before putting Tobio's dick into his mouth. He easily deep throats Tobio as Tobio's hand finds his hair. Tobio moans and grips Daichi's hair so he doesn't fall anytime soon. Tobio ends up coming quickly and Daichi just swallows all of it. He pulls Tobio's pants back up right before he collapses onto his knees. He lays his head against Daichi's shoulder as he catch his breath. 

"So did you have fun?" Daichi asks. 

Tobio just nods his head as Daichi help him stand up on shaky legs. 

"We should probably take you home," Daichi says. 

"Or I can spend the night at your house," Tobio says half awake. 

"That works too," Daichi says. 

Daichi have Tobio lean against a wall as he went and grabs their bags. He goes back to Tobio and wraps an arm around his waist so he can keep Tobio steady on his legs. They make it to Daichi's house and Tobio immediately falls asleep once he lays down. Daichi smiles and falls asleep next to his kowhai. 


End file.
